Unexpected Surprises
by mademoiselle-jj1
Summary: Hermione Granger's life after the War is a mess, but will an unexpected encounter with someone she never thought she'd see again changer her life for the better?


**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry, I just haven't felt like typing the rest of chapter 4 of He Loves Me Not, so I thought that this little short story would be a nice break. This is my first Dramione fanfic, so please, be nice. Hopefully future ones will be better. :)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything. Lucky.**

A tapping noise sounded at the window. Hermione Granger flung herself off the highly uncomfortable bed and yanked the window open, letting the tawny owl inside the room. She saw the familiar Hogwarts seal on the back of the envelope and tore it open before untying it from the owl's leg. It nipped her finger harshly, but she didn't notice. She had gone numb. After a second's hesitation, she collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

They had denied her. The war was over, and she wanted nothing more than return to school and complete her seventh year. She wanted nothing more than a little normalcy back in her life. Now, her chances were ruined. Professor McGonagall claimed that she truly was sorry, but the words seemed empty, and meaningless.

Her whole body shook with sobs, and she smeared her makeup as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Hermione Granger was stronger than that. She had survived the death of her boyfriend, Ron, and the rejection from her best friend's life. After the war, Harry practically told her that she just brought up the memory of Ron, so he couldn't keep her in his life, then ran off and married Ginny. No, Hermione was tougher than this. But she couldn't keep it all in anymore. She wailed, screamed, and cried until she had shed every tear in her body.

She was alone. Friendless, her parents still somewhere in Australia, her school didn't want her, and for Merlin's sakes, she was living in the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't afford anything else, and no one wanted a rejected member of the Golden Trio as an employee. She was stuck where she was, with seemingly no where else to go. She began sobbing, quite loudly, yet again, when a knock sounded at the door.

Slowly, she got up to answer it, after a moment's debate to ignore it. The door creaked open and she came face to face with the last person she ever expected to see.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but seeing as I'm in the room next door and I'm trying to get some rest, could you possibly keep it down…Granger? Is that you?" The pale man in front of her sounded incredulous. He hadn't changed a bit, although his hair was slightly longer and he seemed to be healthier.

"Hello, Malfoy." She sniffled. She didn't think she would be able to say much more than that. They both stood there, grey eyes meeting brown, silent.

"Er…may I come in?" He asked cautiously. Hermione stepped aside and gestured him in. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat down. She followed suit, wiping away the silently falling tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just…everything came crashing down on me at once, and I guess I just couldn't take it anymore. " She apologized. He held up a hand to silence her, and his mouth opened and shut a few times before he actually spoke.

"No, I'm the one that needs to apologize. Most of your misery is partially my fault after all. I didn't stop Bellatrix from killing Weasley, and I know about Hogwarts not letting you finish. I was there as McGonagall was writing her reply. I saw what she was writing and begged her to let you come back, but she refused. She claimed that she didn't take orders or request from Death Eaters." He paused and took a deep breath, and look over at Hermione. One single tear was falling, and he reached over and wiped it away. She looked up shocked, but said nothing. He continued.

"As for Potter, however, I must say that the bastard cannot be reasoned with." He chuckled, but catching Hermione's hurt look, he stopped short and explained. "I paid him a visit as well, to apologize for, well, everything, and I asked him how you were doing. I was trying to arrange a visit to you, but he told me he didn't know or care. I almost cursed him, but instead, used Legillimency and discovered why he left you. Then, I punched him and left." He looked over at her innocently, a slight trace of a smirk on his lips, when suddenly, Hermione was wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do the same thing." She pulled back from the embrace and smiled at him. He seized his chance, and captured her lips with his own. All too quickly, they broke apart, and Draco smiled lovingly at her.

"Trust me, I wanted to do that a lot longer than I've wanted to punch Potter. I must admit, I think I love you Hermione." She gasped, and he worried that he'd done something wrong.

"You…you just called me Hermione. You've never called me that before." She looked dumbfounded.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. When will you learn that nothing I do is ever something anyone expected?" He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you Hermione. I promise I will never hurt you."

"I love you too, Draco." Now it was Draco's turn to be dumbfounded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Hermione Granger is not one to do what is expected of her. Sometimes, she's full of unexpected surprises too." It hit her. She didn't care about Hogwarts rejecting her anymore. She didn't care that Harry shut her out of his life, because she had gotten his punishment. She didn't have to worry about being alone any longer, because she had someone who truly loved her, and would never leave her. She kissed him, and she knew that he'd be hers forever.

**(A/N): Yes, I killed Weasley. He was never my favorite in the books (actually, I called him an asshole several times during the Deathly Hallows) so I killed him off. Harry…he just got in my way every time I tried to make him nice. So he's an asshole in this too. Deal with it.**

**As for Draco, I've always imagined him as a closet romantic. In my twisted world, he and Hermione have always been the perfect couple, so now, they are. :)**

**Please review! With much love,**

** Jordyn**


End file.
